N Virus
by LabyrinthineTwilight
Summary: We thought they were our friends, now humanity must fight to survive or submit to the ones responsible.
1. Chapter 1

_I started coughing. I knew what it meant, this was how it started. Just like with Rick and then my dad._

"_Eva…" I heard my father wheeze._

_I get up and get out to the hallway. I'm still coughing and it's starting to hurt. My head is light and I know I'm not getting enough oxygen but there's nothing I can do. The virus was incurable it had already wiped out most of the human population. Rick hadn't even lasted two days; my dad wasn't going to last much longer. I'm getting weak quickly. I tripped over something outside my door. Damn. I had no strength to get up any more. _

_My eyes opened. My boy ached all over, my head worst of all. I pushed myself up and looked around. How long had I been out? I stood up and looked down the hall, my dad; he was probably dead by now. I had to know, I had to see it for myself. Somehow I found the courage to enter his room. Immediately I turned around._

"_Oh, god." I sobbed. He was dead he was really dead. I ran I made it outside on the front lawn where I collapsed. I was alone now, everyone I knew was dead and my world was going to hell. I pulled myself together and went back to my room. Thankfully there were enough survivors higher up in the world that kept people informed. According to the news site there were signs of the beginning of an invasion. I took a deep breath. There was a lot to do. _

That was a month ago. After I had buried my father I went out into the city, it was deserted. I managed to an abandoned gun store and found enough to do what I though was necessary. Most people are in hiding around here. They don't come out unless it's extremely important. I move around a lot, I kind of have to. I've made a lot of enemies with our invaders but I don't plan on stopping any time soon. I owe the Nourasians a lot of pain at the moment. After all I instigated the treaty that allowed them access to our Planet, all because of _Prince_ Aikka.

I look in the mirror of my current apartment. Surviving the virus changed me. My eyes are cerulean blue now instead of red, even the pupil is a deep blue. But the changes were deeper than that. My body changed as well, nothing that could really be seen, I was stronger and faster than before and my body healed itself faster. After I while things started to hurt less then I couldn't feel pain at all. I eat less and sleep rarely. Which is good because with my schedule it isn't easy.

Things are changing. The Nourasians have started to drag people out of hiding and setting up some sort of way of life. They have created a sort of colony here under the rule of the Nourasian royal family. Most cities have been abandoned in favor of new cities that are under construction. My city is still unoccupied besides myself and the occasional wanderer. I've kept myself in shape and have trained myself to use several weapons. The idea is to make a dent in the amount of Nourasian soldiers so that the others will leave.

The sun is setting and I head out. Within two miles of the building I occupy there is a Nourasian outpost that's tonight's target. I keep to the shadows as I roam the streets in the opposite direction of the outpost. Just beyond the outpost is a human city, it retains all the amenities of its former counterparts all the while under the guard of Nourasians. I have several contacts there and a supplier, a smuggler with plenty weapons for sale. When I'm done at the outpost I'll head into the city and visit him but first I need to get some money for him.

As I enter the bank I draw my hand gun and make my way to the vault. The vault is the traditional giant door in the basement. I take my glove off and lay my hand on the door, inside I can feel the tumblers moving. One of the beauties of surviving the virus: the mental abilities that came with it. They aren't extravagant I can move things with my mind, occasionally hear people's thoughts, and I have incredible aim. Once in the vault I grabbed a handful of cash. Money is only used in the blocked off human zones. Outside its take what you need no one will stop you. I stuffed the cash in her bag and checked the weapons I'd grabbed.

I closed the vault and scrubbed my hand print from the door. Nourasians have this little ability, if you touch something with your skin and they can find you. You learn quickly now a-days, you have to if you want to live. It was darker outside than before still I cling to the shadows. I reach the outpost in record time and find a building to use as a base. There is one at prefect range with the sun at the right angle to provide cover. As soon as I've taken aim the soldiers begin to fall. It provides no satisfaction but it's nice to know that I'm making a dent. All in all fifteen soldiers fall by my bullets. I take no time to celebrate my small victory. I move on to the city. I take as many alleys as possible to avoid detection considering I'm still carrying my rifle.

A small grocery store owned by my suppliers mother, never said he was the greatest guy in the world. His operation is set up in the basement. Jared is a lazy ass son of a bitch but he gets me what I need, no questions asked. I pay him a small fee and he gets me weapons, intel. And anything else I need.

"Ah, Eva, my favorite costumer." He said with a big smile.

"Your only costumer." I said rolling my eyes.

"I'm not sure but I think that you just rolled your eyes at me." I forget sometimes that I always wear sunglasses. I almost laugh at him.

"What do you have for me?"

"Have a seat. I found the sword you were looking for; I don't understand why you wanted in engraved in Nourasian."

"Because unlike the others I don't plan on keeping it. It's a calling card." I took the sword and checked the engraving.

"You have a plan? Something this far out in advance, it's not like you."

"Anything good on the grape vine? Or are you wasting my time."

"Look," he said leaning forward. "There's a rumor going around but there's no proof that any of it is true."

"Like there's no proof that there's a human that kills units of Nourasians at a time."

"Ok, ok I get it. Rumor has it there's a resistance building up in the Rockies. They'll take anyone, not just fighters, they have a hospital and science geeks studying the virus."

"Interesting." A rebellion in the Rockies? It was safe to assume that it was real. No one was stupid enough to make that up, not now. And the scientists? They could be fake, the building up of the rumor as it spread, like the old child's game telephone. "Thank you, Jared."

I leave without another word to him. He knows me better than anyone else now. He knows my habits, my favored weapons, what I think of our "friends", still there is nothing there. I don't feel anything for the man, where once I would have declared friendship with almost anyone, now there was only emptiness. With any luck I wouldn't have to come back here again.


	2. Chapter 2

I maKe my way back to my apartment in the dead of year ago I wouldn't have the courage to do this, but things have changed. These crumbled buildings are familiar and each one is like a marker or clue leading me home like the child who lost her way. I keep my eyes open; the creatures that come out at night aren't safe anymore, wolves and other animals were more immune to the virus then humans but that only allowed them life. They came out changed as well. More and more monstrous transformations appeared out of the woods.

As usual there were no mutations on my route. It isn't normal for them to appear this close to civilization. Still better safe than sorry. I sigh as I set my bag down inside the apartment. The day for me has just barely begun and yet there is so much information to process. To go to the resistance or not? I look at the sheathed blade in my hand. Jared was right, I had put quite a bit of planning into my next strike and the sword hadn't been cheap. The idea of giving up didn't sit well with me but neither did passing up finding out what these others might know.

I decide the best option is to just go through with my plan. It's only right considering I've put so much effort into it. If I live to tell the tale I can go on to the resistance and if not well, nothing, I just find out whatever's on the other side. I lie back on the couch and stare at the speckled ceiling. It's kind of funny the little things you miss about home, like the smooth ceilings, because no matter where I go, the house where my father died is still home. A hot tear burns its way down my cheek.

"Suck it up Eva; you've got a job to do." I tell myself sternly.

I pull myself up and run over the plan. Using the gap I'd created in their defense earlier I would sneak into the city. Once inside I would find the residence of the current local Nourasian Governor and kill him, leaving the sword there at the scene. I'd have to be ready to go immediately afterward. They would still be weak tomorrow, after all the next supply ship would not arrive for two more days even with their forces as low as they were. It didn't help that I was picking off their soldiers. That gave me tonight and tomorrow to gather my own supplies.

There I go planning again. I never plan but now I'm thinking things through. Before I didn't have much worth living for except the thought of taking down the bastards that took my father from me but now not only does the possibility of others intrigue me, it _thrills_ me. I can't help but look forward to fighting alongside others who want them gone as much as I do. I haven't felt this alive since…since that time, when I was still Molly, back when I had friends and a chance at having a family again. Now that's all gone because no one, not even the Avatar, can bring the dead back to life. That's just how life is. Or that's how my life is.

As I begin to pack I begin to wonder what would have happened if I'd never gone to Alwas, if my mother hadn't died and my family had still been whole. Would Earth have been safe from Nourasia or was the attack truly eminent? If it had been I wouldn't feel at fault for pushing the alliance that destroyed everything. Had I caused the alliance? Or had I just sped it along? Or was there some other force driving us to this point? Another Canaleto pulling our strings and eliminating our planets and their people just because they could. The thought made my stomach churn uneasily.

I strap the last bag onto my motorcycle and look out the window. The sky is dark, no moon and no stars shine tonight, the perfect back drop for the scene that I was about to act out. I sling the sword over my shoulder and leave. Within the silence of the night I look around what I consider my city for what might just be the last time. There was an emptiness inside of me instead of a connection. I had only lived in this city for a few weeks and there was no reason to feel anything for this place.

At last it is time to move. I strap the sword to my back and grab my ski mask. For a moment I don't put it on but then I remember that I need to keep myself hidden. I run at full speed to the abandoned outpost. The Nourasians had carried off their dead but had left the outpost for the moment unoccupied. I break away from the allies I'd used earlier in favor of the rooftops, pausing to take in the view, and, if it weren't for the Nourasians, the city would be beautiful. But I'm not here for the view.

The government building is in the center of the city surrounded by Nourasian dwellings and businesses. Once near enough to the governor's home I snuck through the alleys and in through the window. I walk as quietly as possible to the study where I knew he would be. I check the crack in the door just in case he's changed his schedule but he is there at his desk. What happens next will be bloody, possibly bloodier than anything I'd ever done before. A guard spots me and freezes in his tracks. I grab my gun and shoot before he can sound the alarm. There is no time for stealth anymore. I storm the small office.

"Wh-who are you?" The governor asks trying to get away.

"Just a concerned citizen." I grab him by his collar and throw him in front of me using him as a shield. We walk out of the house slowly. Guards come running each drawing swords and waiting for orders. "Have them stand down." I whisper in my captive's ear.

"What do you want from me?"

"Have them stand down or I will kill them, governor, and I know you don't want that, do you?" I pause for emphasis and cock my gun.

He shouts something quickly in Nourasian and the guards each back down sheathing their blades. I keep my gun up in case he told them something besides what I asked. As we go he yells more orders to his staff and in the end they are all behind us watching as I throw him down on the steps to his home. Dark skinned Nourasian citizens stop to watch us but I want a bigger audience. I raise my gun to the heavens and fire two rounds. Soldiers and citizens run to see what the commotion is as I draw my blade.

"Please, stop this, there must be another way." The governor pleads.

"No, there isn't. You see, you're about to become an example to the rest of your kind about why they shouldn't have come to Earth." I spit releasing his collar.

I raise my sword and spin it so it's pointing down. He turns his head away but I don't hesitate to run him through. The crowd screams and the guards and soldiers surge forward. I shoot at some of them but rely solely on my superior speed to carry me away. The moment I'm out of the Nourasian district I ditch the sheath, gun, and burn the mask. I do my best to blend in to the humans wondering the streets. Soon enough the soldiers regroup and organize in order to clear the streets and find me. It's too late because as soon as they do I'm past the city limits. Within moments I reach my bike and am off to Colorado.


	3. MAJOR AUTHOR'S NOTE READ!

**Major Author's note**

**I am going to do a major overhaul on this story. It will be posted under a new name as a cross over between Oban Star Racers and Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Please check it out if you liked this one. **

**~TwiLaby**


End file.
